sans titre pour l'instant
by l'elfe chobit
Summary: gag serious&love story, yaoï. Tout semble se passer bien pour nos seeds, jusqu'au jour où Irvine commence à avoir un comportement étrange vis à vis de Zell...


titre : ?  
auteur : L'elfe chobit  
type : serious&love story ; yaoï  
base : final fantasy 8  
date : été 2005

**Chapitre 1 : juste pour rire****  
**

Après avoir accomplit une mission de la plus haute importance (qui visait à détruire une base galbadienne contenant une grosse quantité d'armes), notre groupe (Squall, Linoa, Zell, Selphie, Irvine et Quistis) s'en alla à bord de voitures ennemies. Les filles d'un côté, et les garçons de l'autre. Naturellement, Irvine rouspéta un peu, d'autant plus qu'il s'était blessé à la jambe et il était déjà comblé à l'idée qu'une jeune et jolie fille le soigna. A la place de la demoiselle tant désirée, il avait hérité de l'hérisson surexcité : Zell.

Au volant de la jeep qui les menaient tout droit à l'université de Balamb (qui s'était « stationnée » non loin de la base galbadienne), Squall, perdu dans ses pensées, regardait défiler le paysage. A l'arrière, Zell tentait en vain de désinfecter la plaie d'Irvine, ce dernier ce tortillant au moindre picotement.

Z : « Mais arrêtes de bouger ! » il pressa de nouveau le coton désinfectant sur la blessure.

I : « AIE ! Aïe aïe aïe… ! » gémissait le malheureux Irvine.

Z : « Quelle chochotte tu fais !

I : Mais ça fait mal ! » se plaigna le blessé.

Squall, toujours muet, observait les deux zigotos s'agiter dans son rétroviseur. _…c'est_ _pitoyable._ Pensa-il.

Z : « Evidemment que ça fait mal ! T'arrêtes pas de gesticuler dans tous les sens ! …Bon j'y vais pour de bon là, et après ce sera finit. »

Zell approcha le coton. Irvine eut un mouvement de recule. Le blond finit par s'énerver sérieusement.

Z : « Raaaah ! Mais arrêtes de bouger j'te dis ! …Si c'est comme ça t'as qu'à l'faire toi-même ! Et d'abord, pourquoi c'est moi qui dois te soigner ? Tu peux le faire tout seul, non ! T'es plus un bébé ! »

Zell jeta le coton, croisa les bras, se cala le long de la vitre et fit la moue. Squall pris sa tête entre sa main, désespéré devant cette scène lamentable. Irvine, embarrassé et pas tellement fier d'avoir mis le petit blond dans cet état, finit par s'excuser tout en tenant un discours et un ton pathétique et suppliant :

I : « ...Excuses-moi Zell. T'as raison ça doit être barbant de s'occuper d'un gars comme moi. Vas-y franco cette fois, je ne me débattrais pas. »

Irvine reprit un coton qu'il imbiba d'alcool, et tendit à Zell.

_Ca y est, il se décide enfin ! _

Z : « …promi ? Tu bougera pas d'un poil !

I : Promi ! »

Zell saisit le coton. Irvine tenait fermement ça jambe de ses deux mains.

I : « ...tu peux y aller. »

La tête de hérisson ne se le laissa pas entendre deux fois, et appliqua le coton sur la plaie, vivement mais délicatement.

Quelques instants plus tard :

Z : « Ben tu vois, c'était pas si dur ?»

Irvine ne répondit pas, mais ne cachait pas sa douleur sur son visage.

_Il en auront mit du temps !_ pensa Squall, dans un soupir.

« On va pouvoir mettre les bandes. N'empêche on a quand même de la chance qu'il y ait une trousse de secours dans cette bagnole ! » s'exclama Zell tout en tapotant sur cette bonne boîte à pharmacie. Il commença à fouiller.

I : « Laisses ! Je vais le faire.» Il en sortit un rouleau qu'il commença à défaire. « Merci Zell, t'es un bon gars ! Je pensais pas que t'étais aussi patient !

Z : Bah ouai, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! » dit-il en se la jouant cool.

I : « On dirait pas en te voyant : M. l'excité ! » se moqua Irvine.

Z : « Tu peux parler toi, Don Juan ! Trouillard, mais alors… pire qu'une fillette ! Je te croyais pas aussi dégonflé ! » riposta Zell.

Irvine sourit et finit de se bander la jambe. Puis il releva la tête, agitant les bras en signe de soumission.

I : « T'as raison mon p'tit Zell ! »

Il s'avança vers le blond et l'embrassa sur la joue. Zell bondit à se cogner la tête au plafond.

Z : « Eh ! Ça va pas ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » s'écria t'il, complètement estomaqué.

Irvine sourit, et ricana, amusé par la réaction du petit blond.

I : « Eh t'excites pas comme ça ! C'était pour rire ! »

Zell, devenu rouge comme une pivoine, ne savait plus où se mettre. Contenant sa colère, il se cala au fond de son siège, et se mit à bouder sérieusement.

I : « Fais pas cette tête-là ! C'était pour rire je te dis !

Z : ...j'espère bien. »

Le reste du voyage fut silencieux, et l'atmosphère plutôt pesante.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_ se répétait sans cesse Squall.

--------------------------------

fin du chapitre 1


End file.
